deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy Cornbred
Stacy Cornbred is a fictional character who first appeared on Celebrity Deathmatch during the first episode of Season 1, offering her services as a correspondent alongside Marv Albert. She later went on to replace him throughout the remainder of the season, and through the majority of Season 2. She is voiced by Mz L. Appearance Stacy is a young woman with blond hair, although Nick Diamond let's slip in one episode of Season 2, that that is not Stacy's natural color. One could argue that the color of her eyebrows would also give this away, but is never mentioned. Her hair is always tied back with a pink hairband. During the early episodes of Season 1, Stacy is shown wearing a crimson blouse and matching skirt, with a dark t-shirt underneath. The blouse is adorned with black buttons and lined with a black collar. Her shoes are also dark in color. However, toward the end of the first season and remaining until her departure in Sesaon 2, Stacy's blouse and skirt are fuschia with pink buttons and collar, and wears a cobalt t-shirt. Her shoes also match her blouse and skirt. Throughout all of her appearances, Stacy has always worn pink lipstick and blue eye shadow make up. In her season 3 zombie appearance, Stacy's clothing changes yet again. While still wearing her traditional blouse and skirt, the coloring chances to that of a lavender shade, with no collar or t-shirt. In a flashback episode to the '80s, Stacy is shown wearing a pink button-up dress with a blue denim jacket. Her hair, instead of being tied back in a ponytail, is brushed back in an upward direction, and is held in place with a pink bandana. Celebrity Deathmatch Pre-Deathmatch Despite being introduced in Season 1, it is shown that Stacy had previously worked for Celebrity Deathmatch at least once before. She appears shortly before the fight between Boy George and Don Johnson, which was a pre-recorded fight from the Deathmatch Vault filmed in the '70s. Otherwise, very little is known about Stacy's life prior to the show. Season 1 "Back to you, Nick and Johnny." Throughout her stay at Deathmatch, Stacy has shown that she is a capable, trustworthy and reliable member of the team who does her job professionally. At first, she worked alongside Marv when interviewing the celebrity fighters before their designated fights, but as of the second episode of the first season, this is a task that Stacy manages on her own. On one occasion, during an interview with both Quentin Tarantino and Spike Lee, Stacy was unintentionally dragged into a scrap outside the arena after being slapped by Quentin (who was aiming for Spike). Stacey retaliated by punching him back. Following Nick's accident that leaves him in a coma, Stacey takes his son, Nicky Diamond Jr, to the hospital to visit him as well as to report an update on his condition. Throughout the first season, Stacy has also undergone other tasks besides interviewing celebrities. She has also given reports on fighter preparations for their respective fights, and has also led a live Q&A session in the arena for guests Mark Hamill and Peter Mayhew. Season 2 "You must never ignore a prophecy!" Stacy returns for the second season of the show and resumes her current role. During the Family Night episode, Stacy is tied up and gagged by Johnny Gomez's brother-in-law, Sid Fliggel, who hijacks her segment on the show to accidentally spy on Jerry Stiller. She joins Nick and Johnny during the Internacional episode, where she notably takes part in a press conference with fighters Fabio, Bono and Yoko Ono. After Nick and Johnny are arrested by the B.O.O.B. for the indecent actions of Tommy Lee and Alanis Morissette, Stacey and referee Mills Lane take their place in the announcers' booth to commentate for the main event. A few episodes later, Stacy is given the task of receiving telephone calls when fans pledge their donations for the Celebrity Deathmatch hospice for recovering celebrities. At first, things start off slowly, but as the calls increase, Stacy is aided by Mills. A few weeks after, Stacy receives a prophetic warning after spilling ketchup that one of the Deathmatch team will die. In a desperate bid to call off the show, Stacy begs Nick and Johnny to leave, but is only met with resistance and ridicule. However, at the end of the episode and after near death experiences by all other co-workers, Stacy collapses and explodes as a result of spontaneous human combustion. The following episode of Celebrity Deathmatch is dedicated to Stacy's memory. She was temporarily replaced by wrestling personality Minkie LaBoosh, and again in the next episode by Nicky, Jr. Season 3 "You're a terrible interviewer! You talk, but you don't listen!" In the Season 3 Halloween episode, Stacy returns from the grave as a zombie to haunt permanent replacement Debbie Matenopoulos, as well as surrounding the Deathmatch arena with zombies and other monsters, including a mummy and a vampire. After strangling Debbie through her dressing room mirror, her skull is brought into the announcers booth, where her zombified corpse reanimates itself and tries to pick a fight with Debbie. After accepting her challenge to a fight, Stacy uses her undead status to her advantage, firtsly by decapitating herself and launching her head to attack Debbie. After a failed diving attack from Debbie, Stacey is able to break her neck and throw her from the ring. Stacy then bites off her fingers, but unknowingly gives feeling back into Debbie's arms and legs, allowing her to carry her to the sealed arena doors and crush Stacy through the tiny gap, reducing her to nothing more than a pile of rotting flesh. List of Interviewees During her time at Deathmatch, Stacy has by fair interviewed the most celebrities, as listed below: Other Appearances *Stacy makes a brief appearance in the Celebrity Deathmatch video game. While playing as Frankenstein's Monster, using his special attack will summon the zombie Stacy into the ring to attack the opponent. *Stacy appears on the cover of one of the official Celebrity Deathmatch VHS releases. She is stood in front of the ring, which is piled high the corpses of several unknown combatants. Trivia * Stacy is a big fan of Tom Cruise. * Nick had once stated that he got to second-base with Stacy during a Christmas party. This rumor was soon revealed as untrue when Johnny questions Nick's robot replica. * Stacy is the only member of the Deathmatch team to have been killed off. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deathmatch employees Category:Fictional characters Category:Reporters and interviewers